1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to a fluid purification unit for purifying the water and a fluid purification assembly including the fluid purification unit. More particularly, example embodiments of the present invention relate to a fluid purification unit for purifying a fluid by a biological method using a microorganism and a fluid purification assembly including the fluid purification unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A water treating method and an air purification method have been developed and applied using a microorganism due to environmental issues related a water pollution and an air pollution.
Generally, a biological water treatment method has treated wastewater using the microorganism. Alternatively, a chemical water treatment method has treated wastewater using a chemical agent. The biological water treatment method treats wastewater without the chemical agent to prevent a second pollution due to the chemical agent from occurring. Thus, the biological water treatment method has advantages of purifying wastewater without generating a byproduct harmful to the human to widen various application fields. In the biological water treatment method, it may be very important to develop a media carrying the microorganism to be reacted with wastewater. The biological water treatment method has been mainly applied to treat wastewater or streamwater as well as culturing water for a fishery, an aquarium, etc. The biological water t treatment method may be also adopted to purify water for a water culture farms or a drinking water facilities.
The biological water treatment method can be classified into an aerobic water treatment type and an anaerobic water treatment type. The aerobic water treatment type utilizes oxygen to react the microorganism to wastewater, whereas the anaerobic water treatment type can purify wastewater by reacting the microorganism with the wastewater without oxygen. The aerobic water treatment type has advantages that a reaction time is relatively short, an organic compound can be completely removed from wastewater and a relatively small area is necessary, comparing with the anaerobic water treatment type. In the aerobic water treatment type, the organic compound can provide cell components and energy for a cell synthesis reaction and a metabolism of aerobic bacteria is utilized using free oxygen as an oxidation agent.